vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Villiers
|-|FFXIII= |-|FFXIII-2= |-|Lightning Returns= |-|Cie'th= Summary Snow Villiers is a playable character in Final Fantasy XIII who appears as a guest character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and as a non-playable character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII, Snow leads the neighborhood watch group NORA in the town of Bodhum. He is determined to save his fiancée, Serah Farron, from her fate as a L'Cie despite Serah's sister Lightning's disapproval of their relationship. He eventually sets on a journey to save Cocoon—a fal'Cie-built utopia where they live. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Snow goes off in search of Lightning who has disappeared, being the only one to believe Serah's claims that her sister is still alive. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Snow is the patron of the city of Yusnaan, and the last l'Cie in the world. Close to becoming a Cie'th, he awaits the time he can reunite with Serah. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Snow Villiers Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Male Age: 21 | 23 | 523 Classification: L’Cie, Former Leader of NORA, Patron of Yusnaan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Air, Earth, and Water variety), Statistics Amplification, Healing, Barrier Creation, Power Nullification (Able to negate an opponent's ability to cast magic), Time Manipulation (Via Time Travel, Slow, and Slowga), Time Stop (Via Stopga), Summoning, Energy Projection, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Possesses extreme willpower (Managed to partially resist his transformation into a Cie'th through sheer force of will, even maintaining his sentience), Absolute Zero, Resistance to Absolute Zero Attack Potency: Moon level+ (With the help of the rest of the party, Snow was capable of killing Orphan) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Capable of fighting Noel and Serah at the same time) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Much stronger than his previous incarnations, fought Lightning after she had defeated Noel Kreiss) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep pace with Orphan and fight side by side with Lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (On par with both Noel and Serah) | Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Noel) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to outmuscle and topple monsters of this size) | Class T (Should possess similar physical strength to Lightning and Caius) | Class T Striking Strength: Moon Class+ (Uppercut Orphan into the air) | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class Durability: Moon level+ (Able to survive Orphan's Merciless Judgement) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked attacks from Noel and Serah and endured a prolonged battle with them) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Much more durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Snow and his allies fought through the city of Eden for a better part of the day) Range: Standard melee range physically, dozens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Save the Queen, his Eidolith crystal. Intelligence: Described by Lightning as easy-going and overly chummy, Snow is often overly idealistic and hot-headed, charging straight into battle without a thought and seeing himself as the hero of the story. As a result, he rarely thinks before he acts, which led him into trouble on more than one occasion. Regardless, he was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant even before he became a l'Cie, beating back monsters and PSICOM forces with nothing but his fists and taking the brunt of the attack for his allies. He is also surprisingly skilled at magic, specializing in the use of Blizzard and Water and mastering them to their highest degrees, allowing him to bombard opponents at a distance if his usual brawling tactics don’t work. He becomes much more somber and more mature by the events of Lightning Returns, fighting Lightning on equal terms even after she had become The Savior and making massive ice constructs to supplement his specialty for close combat. Weaknesses: Snow is often rather headstrong, acting before thinking and getting himself and others into trouble, and by the time of Lightning Returns, he harbors extreme guilt over his failure to save Serah's life (Albeit after the events of the trilogy, neither of these are issues). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physical Attacks *'Blitz:' Snow swings his fist around in a circle, attacking entire groups of enemies that choose to surround him. *'Counter:' Snow's counterattack to certain targets. It can range from Level 1 to Level 3. *'Launch:' Snow sends the opponent skyward, leaving them helpless against follow-up attacks unless they have a flight ability. *'Smite:' The instant an airborne opponent is about to recover from being staggered, Snow attacks with a single physical blow for immense damage. *'Block:' A well-timed block can deflect much of the damage dealt by an attack and leave him in an advantageous position. *'Mediguard:' Guards against all attacks while continuously healing himself. *'Steelguard:' Guards against all attacks extremely effectively. The more attacks are absorbed, the more potent it becomes. *'Aquastrike:' Attacks with a water-imbued strike. *'Froststrike:' Attacks with an ice-imbued strike. * Sovereign Fist: Snow leaps into the air and slams his fist into the ground, dealing heavy physical damage across a small radius. This attack will ignore any resistances to physical damage, but will also ignore any vulnerabilities. 'Magic' *'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga:' An ice elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Blizzard being the weakest and Blizzaga the strongest. *'Aero/Aerora:' A wind elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Aerora being stronger than Aero. *'Ruin/Ruina/Ruinga:' A spell that deals non-elemental damage at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Ruin being the weakest and Ruinga the strongest. *'Haste/Hastega:' A spell that bestows Haste upon a target, speeding up their movements. *'Curse/Cursega:' A spell that deals light damage and afflicts a target with Curse, making them easier to interrupt and knock around, and making it harder for them to do the same in return. *'Fog/Fogga:' A spell that cancels enemy magic spells and deals magic damage to the target. Fogga distributes a more powerful version of the spell over a wide area. *'Slow/Slowga:' Snow slows down the flow of time for his enemies, forcing them to take longer than normal to use their attacks. *'Stopga': Snow stops time and cancels all actions taken by the opponent at the time of casting at the cost of doing the same for Snow himself. *'Cure/Cura/Curasa:' A spell that restores a target's vitality, with Cura being a more potent but more costly version of Cure. Curasa heals Snow or an ally an amount proportional to the damage they've taken, being more potent as the target nears death. *'Esuna:' A spell that removes a status ailment from a target. *'Quake:' Rends apart the earth, launching all enemies in a giant radius into the air and stunning them momentarily. Eidolon *'Shiva Sisters:' Snow's Eidolons are the Shiva Sisters, Nix and Stiria, who specialize in physical and magical combat respectively. Snow has an amicable relationship with both of them and they thus synergize perfectly with him in combat. They are capable of freezing enemies at Absolute Zero temperatures. *'Penetration:' Nix and Stiria’s attacks ignore any resistance to their Ice and Water attacks. *'Curaga:' Stiria heals the wounds of one ally, rapidly bringing them back to peak performance. *'Blizzaga:' Stiria blasts a target with a massive shard of ice to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage. *'Arise:' Stiria revives Snow should he somehow fall in combat. However, the strain of doing so forces the Shiva Sisters to leave the battlefield. *'ATB Charge:' Nix’s presence supercharges her allies, allowing them to perform their actions far more quickly than normal and reducing start up times for their abilities. *'Gestalt Mode:' After spending enough time in combat with Snow, the Shiva Sisters can enter Gesalt Mode, becoming a motorcycle for Snow to ride on. In doing so, Snow is able to release the full extent of their frigid powers, freezing targets with their icy exhaust ramming targets with the motorcycle itself. Their finisher is Diamond Dust, in which Snow rapidly spins the motorcycle in a circle to flash freeze all foes nearby, after which the Shiva Sisters will leave the battlefield. Key: Final Fantasy XIII | Final Fantasy XIII-2 | Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Married Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Absolute Zero Users